Déjà our
by Leovwin
Summary: The Meryton Assembly all over again, but not quite. A Déjà our with ahappy ending. Set after the happy marriage between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy.


Anything you might recognise belongs to Jane Austen

* * *

"Fitzwilliam," Elisabeth addressed her husband, "did you inform the Colonel about the date we expect his arrival, yet?"

The gentleman held up his hand to signal his wife his attention but that she should give him a moment for his answer. After he had written another line of his letter he turned around from his desk to reply to his wife. "Did we agree that he should come two days after our own arrival?"

Elisabeth nodded and smiled. "Oh how I long to see Richard again. I'm sure he will have so much to acquaint us with about his travels to the colony in South Africa."

He turned to his letter again. "He'll be good company. I'm glad you remembered to invite him." He smiled back at her warmly before he finished his letter, only one of several, for they were to leave Pemberley for a house recently rented at the outskirts of London. This was after all to be Georgiana's first Season and Fitzwilliam could barely imagine a better companion for his sister, when she was to be first out in company, than his wife.

But here they were faced with an obstacle ere they could have this total felicity. Oh what a cruelty to call these circumstances an obstacle! Such happiness could hardly be borne. For Elisabeth could not or should not spend the whole Season in Town as she was with child. Without doubt the polluted air of Town would neither benefit her health in these circumstances nor could the babe be put in any danger by it. A clever thought it was therefore indeed, constructed by his intelligent wife paired with the happy thoughts of his dear sister, that they rent a house in more benefiting surroundings close to Town. Anxious however of the gossip they would undoubtedly face in a village that small, Fitzwilliam depended on his cousin to relieve his sister of the main focus of their neighbours' gossip. For who could resist such an eligible bachelor, a Colonel at that, with open and happy manners. And Richard Fitzwilliam could face all the gossiping and scheming Mamas, his cousin was sure of it.

"Remind me again why we came here, love," Fitzwilliam Darcy hissed to his wife in a low voice as to not be overheard. He had made that mistake once and it had almost kept him from the glorious creature, whose hand now rested on his arm. He barely suppressed a groan as he scanned the room. Everyone assembled for this ball was staring at the party, which had recently entered the room. This would be a long night. He had a strong feeling the scene of entering the Assembly at Meryton was replaying before him. Only Mrs. Darcy bound him to reality.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam" The announcement acted as a spark to ignite the fires of gossip that immediately sprung up all over the room. Darcy could almost feel the heat of it.

Obviously Georgiana did, too, judging by the anxious expression on her face and the soothing stoking of the Colonel's hand on hers, which clung tightly to his arm.

A soft nudging from his wife stopped his observations and returned his attention to an elderly man, who stood before them. His face was blotched with red in excitement. He somehow had a strong resemblance to Mr. Hurst, thought Darcy, though he hopefully was a bit more sober.

"Mr. Darcy, we are honoured ... by your attendance. I hope … you find this … little assembly to your … liking," the man rambled, often catching a wheezing breath between words as if he had just run three miles and bowing in a hurried though devoted manner. "Of course … it is nothing to … your own circles … I'm forgetting my … manners! If I may … introduce myself, Mr. Darcy, Harold Gibson … at your … service, sir."

Mr. Darcy bowed curtly, then gestured to his wife: "My wife, Mrs. Darcy; My sister Miss Darcy and my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." At mentioning of their names, the ladies curtsied and the Colonel bowed.

"Pleasure, pleasure, I …"

Gibson was interrupted as the music began to play and this was perhaps the first time Fitzwilliam Darcy was glad to be able to escape to the dance floor. Hurriedly he offered his hand to his wife and asked her for the first two dances. She was by no means surprised. They both had expected the introductions to happen just this way and she had teased him that he would gladly ask her to dance afterwards. He could bear to prove right his intelligent wife, if it meant to escape this rambling man and his eager attentions.

"Thank you, dear sir," she therefore consented to his offer and let him guide her between the other couples under the prying stares of the assembly. The Colonel and Georgina followed immediately after and took position next to her brother and sister-in-law.

"I say, Darcy, you all but fled that Gibson fellow. I found him to be very obliging. Why, you could have asked him to run to London and back again, he would have willingly died trying," the Colonel whispered to his cousin under his breath and chuckled quietly as they stood next to each other and waited for their turn in the dance.

The other man chose to ignore this, which earned him an unobtrusive poke in the ribs.

"Now Darcy, we have come here for merrymaking, ease up a bit. I can see now why Elisabeth refused your first offer, if that is how you behaved when you first entered their neighbourhood," the Colonel implored his cousin lightly as they bowed to the ladies like the dance demanded.

Mr. Darcy almost growled warningly at his wife as she, as soon as they came together for the next turn of the dance, asked: "Do you enjoy yourself, Mr. Darcy? I hope the punishment to stand up with a lady not handsome enough to tempt you is not too great." Her brilliant eyes danced with mirth as she looked up at her husband innocently.

He chose to humour her. "Why Mrs. Darcy, I had no inclination to stand up with any lady, who is not handsome enough to tempt me. I fully intend to only dance with the one lady, who is far too handsome for her own good and is constantly tempting me." And when the dance next brought them together: "Especially now in this new dress of hers she is exceedingly tempting to me," he murmured huskily to her.

She coloured deeply at this implication, but otherwise showed herself unaffected. "I am shocked, Mr. Darcy! I demand to get introduced to the lady at once, who is trying to seduce my husband."

Mr. Darcy now had trouble to keep the grin off his face and Mrs Darcy did not succeed in holding back a giggle. Even Georgiana was affected by their sudden cheerfulness and her nervousness made way for a small smile that became her sweet complexion very well. Without any doubt, many a man fell for this angelic creature this evening when this soft smile grazed her rose coloured lips.

After the first set of dances the Darcys and the Colonel sat down only to be immediately imposed upon by a young man. Mr. Darcy eyed him suspiciously as he all but stared at Georgiana. The young man seemed to be a bit older than Georgiana. He was not quite handsome. His brown hair was in some disarray and the nervousness playing over his plain features was not very becoming. His eyes wandered over the party restlessly as if to decide whom he should address first. He cleared his throat uncomfortably a couple of times before he turned to Mr. Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, if I may be so bold as to introduce myself. You met my father already, Mr. Gibson, and as he is otherwise engaged at the moment, I thought …" He stopped himself for a deep breath. "Baldwin Gibson," he said and bowed low.

The Colonel obviously was quite amused with the lad as was Mrs. Darcy. They shared a quick smile before the former asked, if there was something he wanted, as the young man stood there completely silent after the introductions had been made. At this Mr. Gibson coloured deeply before he plugged up the courage to ask both gentlemen for a dance with Georgiana. Mr. Darcy was about to decline him Georgiana's hand for the next set, but his wife's touch stopped his reply and the Colonel consented in his stead.

"How could you let her go with him, Richard?" raged Mr. Darcy quietly as soon as the couple had left.

Just as the Colonel opened his mouth for a sharp retort to him, it was his wife, who answered calmly. "You know, Mr. Darcy, there is no danger from Mr. Gibson. Georgiana should enjoy herself a bit before she steps under the sharp eyes of the ton and I'm sure Mr. Gibson is capable of flattering her exceedingly. It will do her self-esteem some good, I dare say." She smiled warmly at him as her argumentation settled and he calmed, looking in those deep eyes.

Would it always be this difficult to see his sister dancing with a stranger, he wondered.

"Now Richard, you must tell us of your expedition to South Africa or my husband will die of boredom," Mrs. Darcy implored the Colonel, undoubtedly to keep her husband's mind off worrying for his sister.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, upon seeing Mrs. Darcy's motive, smiled sympathetically at his cousin. "Don't be so glum, Darcy. You should not think it easy for me to let her go with anyone but family. But Elisabeth is right. South Africa holds some interest for you, I dare say."

"It does?" the gentleman merely asked with little interest. His mind was not that easily deterred.

"They sent the right people to the Colony, Darcy. If you want to hear my opinion, the Colony will blossom in but a twelve-month, two at the most. Now is the time for investment, Darcy, you will be repaid manifold. I would advise you to…"

"Now, now, Colonel," Mrs. Darcy interrupted laughingly, "As much as I value your opinion and enjoy discussing business matters with you and my dear husband, we are at a ball! This is hardly the place for business. Let us defer this until we are back home," she scolded and her husband chuckled at her antics, as did the Colonel. Both men had grown to appreciate her sharp mind and included her in matters of business increasingly often even though society would frown deeply at this habit.

But they haven't met my Elisabeth, Darcy thought.

"Now if you do not mind, I will find Mr. Gibson and get acquainted with my new neighbours. You may sit here and offend the society even more by it, if you wish to, Fitzwilliam. But I insist you introduce me into this matter of yours, Richard, as soon as we are comfortably seated at home in front of the fire."

Both gentlemen stood at her words and bowed, Mr. Darcy smiling lovingly at her. He was in no humour to make new acquaintances right now and he was sure, his wife would make better progress without his intimidating presence. She would do very well without him and he could catch up with his cousin in the meantime. Nevertheless his eyes followed his beloved wife as she made her tour through the room once she had found Mr. Gibson to make introductions. She talked to an elderly woman, but their conversation did not last long before she turned to Mr. Gibson to continue the round. Next came a young couple and they spoke animatedly. Mr. Darcy was quite a bit envious of how his wife could converse so easily with strangers. And on she went to a group of young women around her age.

"Darcy! Did you pay attention?"

Surprised Mr. Darcy turned to his cousin, who was laughing. "Pardon me?"

"You have been married to her for a couple of months, man, and you cannot take your eyes from her? Why, I have been talking to you all the time and you did not hear a word of it!" he exclaimed quite amused

At this Mr. Darcy sent the Colonel a dark scowl before he turned to his angel again. His cousin would not make him feel guilty about it.

She was still talking to the group of young women, but somehow her posture had changed. She seemed stiff and uncomfortable. What could they be talking about that made Elisabeth uncomfortable? He had never seen her act like this before.

Worried he made his way to her, ignoring his cousin's inquiries of his intentions. He stopped in some distance to her. He did not want her to notice him until he knew what was wrong. He did not want to make matters worse. The conversation did not seem to be the cause for her distress however. She talked in her usual light, teasing voice. Was she feeling unwell? The baby, was Mr. Darcy's first thought and the cause of his action. Standing tall he walked over to the women, who looked up to him surprised.

"Mr. Darcy, may I introduce these young ladies to you?" Mrs. Darcy asked him as soon as he stood next to her.

Introductions were made, before Mr. Darcy could think of a scheme to get his wife alone. However he was quick to come up with an idea.

"Would you do me the honour of another dance, Mrs. Darcy, if that is all right with the ladies?" he then asked quickly before the conversation began again and he led Elisabeth away.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Elisabeth stopped him. "Fitzwilliam, I… Can we get out of here for a moment? I need fresh air."

Panic threatened to grab him similar to Elisabeth's hand on his arm, which had begun shaking. Without questioning her, he looked about the room before he found doors leading to a balcony. He placed a hand at the small of her back and led her out of the room.

As soon as they had passed the doors he shrugged out of his greatcoat and placed it around her shoulders to fend off the cold.

She whispered a soft thanks and gripped the iron bars of the balustrade tightly.

Now the worry overtook him for sure. "Elisabeth. Are you well? Clearly you are not. Tell me. Can I do anything for you?" he asked urgently, but Elisabeth shook him off.

"All is well, Fitzwilliam. Do not stress yourself over me. It was just a sudden feeling of weakness in my limbs, a little uneasiness in my head. It is quite hot inside. There is nothing the matter with me, I assure you."

She gave him a small smile as he laid his arm around her and pulled her close. He did not believe her nonchalance, but trusted her to tell him, if she felt truly ill.

"How could I feel even remotely unwell when I am near you, my love?" she spoke quietly, before she buried her head in his chest. Protectively he gathered her closer to him for a moment, delighting in the feeling of her body against his. This way he could endure many a ball in this village.

* * *

Down here below is a box where I collect mistakes, so if you could be so good and drop them there, I'd be very greatful for it. Constructive critisism fits in there, too.


End file.
